Two as one
by Chassie666
Summary: This is a quick story of my elquest RPG, NPC Jawmark. These are the tales of the Pride Landers. All OCs...will be probaly doing a series...tell me what you think?


DISCLAIMER:  I do not own Elfquest and make no profits from these stories. They are written for pure enjoyment and for other fans of the comic books. Elfquest belong to their rightful owners (Warp Comics c/o Richard & Wendy Pini) and is being used without permission. However: Jawmark, Mankiller and the Pride Landers do belong to me and cannot be used without permission. I would like to thank my best friend Wolf who gave me the encouragement and aid to this story and the many others that will follow (actually, he and I created Jawmark but I own her). Please enjoy.

**Two as One** The two silver moons shone brightly downward upon the grasslands as a heard of zebra tried to rest on their annual migration. The warm wind blew gently around the large beast as they nestled down to sleep. The lowly neighs of the mares to their young foals were heard as a too familiar game began to play. The law of the land is a harsh law, but all living creatures great and small must survive. On this night, silent furred paws slowly moved the great beast and rider towards the herd. The lion lifted his head a bit, the wind was coming towards them. The elf smiled as she scanned the prey with her grey eyes, looking for a suitable catch. There, in the distance, a large stripped creature walked calmly towards them, unaware that nature would play itself out again. One of the animal's hind legs was broken, a curse of the migration. 

"_Hmm", _The elf sended to her companion as she moved a strand of silver hair from her face that hid her silver eyes and began to rub the long scar on her chin, "_that one looks perfect. It will be a blessing to put it out of its misery."_

The lion crouched down, the elf laid into his thick red main and held her spear close to his body. The lion stalked towards the herd, moving faster with each step. They neared the animal, it would only take a few moments. The massive predator moved closer, the zebra raised his head and saw the attack that was heading its way. A wail of fright alarmed the herd, they sprinted into a gallop as they moved closer together. It has been their only defence for many centuries, fusing as one large mass to confuse their attackers, making it difficult to single out one animal. But this hunter was more cunning than anything else. This hunter was the Chieftain of the Pride Landers.

The lion moved with grace, the elf was little weight to him. They moved as one as they neared the lame beast, their prey had been chosen. Even though the zebra was lame, it was still capable of great speeds. As the lion drew near, the elf sat up and held her spear high.

"Just a little closer, Mankiller!" She shouted over the thundering hooves.

The lion quickened his pace and lunged at the beast. His curved claws sank deep into the hindquarters of the Zebra as his teeth torn its hide. The animal wailed in pain as the elf jumped on its back and plunged her spear into its neck. The prey came down hard, there was no more life in him. The elf rolled with the fall and landed on her feet. A grinned curled on her lips as she starred at her friend. The lion had his claws still in the beast, thinking it would spring back up if it was given the chance.

"Mankiller, it's dead. You can let go now." She said as she pulled her spear out of the still animal.

The lion dislodged his natural weapons from the prey and looked at his escort. Even lying down, the beast was able to look at the elf in the eyes. She smiled as she playfully ruffed up his main. She placed her spear beside Mankiller and pulled out her stone knife. It had seen many hunts and will see many more. She beamed at the old weapon.

"I should ask Stonetouch to make me another one. Maybe she could make me a longer one too." She wondered out loud to her friend as she began to cut the animal's belly.

Her tan leather body suit began to stain with the animal's life, she prayed to her ancestors for thanks of its flesh. It will sustain her tribe for another day.

"_Jawmark, we eat now?"_ The lion sended.

The elf shook her head, "No, this is for the pride, _all_ the pride. The floods will be here soon, we need to store as much meat as we can."

Mankiller groaned as he placed his massive head on the hindquarters and gave Jawmark a cub-like look. His yellow eyes pleaded with her, he motioned his round little ears flat against his head. A most pitiful look for such a dangerous hunter such as he. The young Chieftain couldn't resist it.

"All right, you know I can't defy that look. You can have the head and neck but only after I skin it. Softpelt will have my hide if I bring him another ripped pelt."

Suddenly, the sound of eerie laughed flew high in he wind. Mankiller roared a mighty thunder as Jawmark grabbed her spear.

"Cursed Chuckle hounds! By the High Ones, I wish they would be killed by the floods!"

Mankiller ran towards the zebra's head and sunk his immense teeth into its neck. He then began to drag the prey towards home. The elf could only feel joy in the relationship she has with this noble animal.

"Right as always, Mankiller. It's best we head back to Pride Rock before we encounter a pack of Chuckle hounds." She supposed as she walked beside him.

"Remind me to have Tracker scout out those hounds. We don't need another war like the one we had three floods ago."

The morning rays began to warm the cold ground of the grasslands as the two long time companions made their way home. On this morning, the young chieftain had proven herself as mighty a hunter as her fellow Pride Landers. Many of her people believed her too young to be Chieftain, many conceived ideas of her as too reckless and dangerous. The thought of proving her elders wrong filled her with pleasure. A grin crept on her lips, her pride will not only eat this morning, but they will feast!


End file.
